


take my hand and never let go

by zelocityy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Random & Short, Smitten Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelocityy/pseuds/zelocityy
Summary: "Oh, come on, Yuuri! It would be fuuuun!""Don't look at me like that, Phichit! You know I hate horror rides like these!" Yuuri yelped, his hands trembling.Phichit pouted, "But, you said last night we could go!""I was drunk!" Yuuri squawked, "I was not in the right mental capacity to be making decisions like this, Phichit!""But drunk Yuuri is the life of the party!""And drunk Yuuri could potentially end up getting arrested!""That's what makes everything fun!"Meet-Cute AU! (Yuuri didn't get arrested this time, don't worry.)





	take my hand and never let go

**Author's Note:**

> i know i kNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY OTHER FICS BUT I WILL SOON
> 
> in the meantime, try and enjoy this little smth :(

Yuuri had never wanted to be in on... _all of this_. It took one look at those big doe eyes of his best friend, and he was gone.  
  
"Oh, come _on_ , Yuuri! It would be fuuuun!"  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Phichit! You know I hate horror rides like these!" Yuuri yelped, his hands trembling.  
  
Phichit pouted, "But, you said last night we could go!"  
  
"I was _drunk_!" Yuuri squawked, "I was _not_ in the right mental capacity to be making decisions like this, Phichit!"  
  
"But drunk Yuuri is the life of the party!"  
  
"And drunk Yuuri could potentially end up getting _arrested_!"  
  
"That's what makes everything fun!"  
  
_"We need two more! Two more passengers!"_  
  
Phichit beamed and pulled Yuuri along, the latter completely unwilling, " _Yes!_ We're two!"  
  
" _No!_ " Yuuri pulled on his friend's hand, eyes clenched close in anxiety, "I... I don't think I can go, Phichit."  
  
"But, we're already here!" He whined, pointing to the eerie-looking castle, "Don't be such a spoilsport! It's going to be fun!"  
  
"But, I really _can't-_ "  
  
"You aren't a coward, are you, Yuuri?" Phichit asked, an eyebrow raised inquisitively. Yuuri frowned, " _No!_ Of course not."  
  
_Bingo_ , Phichit smirked. "Then prove it."  
  
Yuuri closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. _It's going to be okay, Katsuki. It's just a ride, with fake dead people and... fake screaming dead people... and fake dead people blood... oh, **what the hell!**_  
  
He grabbed his friend's hand, ran and got on the ride, all with his eyes closed. _"Yuuri!"_  
  
"Please keep your hands off the bar and we will close it for you! Have a good ride!"  
  
Phichit stared after his friend, amusement and a little tinge of worry in his eyes, "Holy shit, he didn't."  


  
Yuuri's heart steadily started thumping in nervousness and fear. As the ride began to move, he slowly opened his eyes to the dim lights. "I'm sorry, Phichit! Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this! I really _can't-_ "  
  
"Um, I'm really sorry to say this, but... I _think_ you've got the wrong person..."  
  
His heart stopped. Yuuri's eyes widened in horror as he turned to the person next to him because _no_ , he was most certainly _not_ Phichit! Oh my god, what has he done?  
  
The incredibly attractive guy he mistakenly took with him only smiled, "Hi, I'm Viktor." His pearly whites practically shined through the dim tunnel of the ride, his hair silver, making him look even more ethereal and otherworldly.  
  
Yuuri could only feel his cheeks flush in response, "I am so sorry! I'm-" A loud, scary scream breaks his sentence as a bloody head of a woman hangs over their heads, screaming bloudy murder with its eyes bloodshot and staring at their souls. Yuuri immediately clutched onto the attractive stranger's - _no, Viktor's_ \- arm as he screamed bloody murder.  
  
"It's okay!" Viktor covered his hand with his and at the moment, tried his best to soothe the terrified guy, "Everything in here is fake!"  
  
Yuuri knew that. He went here knowing that - he wasn't _dumb_ to actually presume any of this shit is real, but what can he do? If he's scared, he's _scared_! _This is all Phichit's fucking fault!_  
  
So, Yuuri did what any rational and entirely not insane person would do - clutch at the stranger's arm harder and shriek his head off.  
  
He seemed to have forgotten that he could close his eyes and try to endure hearing the ghoulish sounds. Yuuri found himself yelping in fear as they passed by a mangled body of a man and screaming at a bloody woman who had attempted to touch him, her smile sinister and too scary for his heart.  
  
He was feeling faint already.  
  
Viktor, on the other hand, seemed to have been entirely unbothered by the ride's quirks. He looked around interestingly, and from time to time, would squeeze Yuuri's hand in comfort. He was still unaware of the identity of this guy who took his hand, of course, but he didn't mind. It was an accident, but it wasn't really unwelcome. It was a welcomed surprise, and Viktor loved surprises.  
  
He had a feeling that if he'd gotten to know this mystery guy, life would be more interesting...  
  
Not to mention this guy looked adorable. Short, fluffy dark locks with expressive chocolate brown eyes... _totally_ his type. He thanked God and Chris for being so persistent that he come with and he had met this cute Asian guy. Hopefully he would be up for a date later on. _After the ride, maybe?_  


  
The ride was nearing its end of course, and Yuuri could see the light out of the dim tunnel and the rest of his future. He could live to see another day, and escape the awkwardness of the fiasco he had caused.  
  
As their ride slowed down and approached the platforms close to the exit, the bars slowly released them. Yuuri was still staring ahead, feeling dazed and drained. His throat was starting to ache from all the screaming he had done. He was so out of it that in fact, Viktor had to remind him of their predicament, "Um, the ride's done. All the scary things are gone!" He added cheerily.  
  
Yuuri came to and stared at their entwined fingers in horror. He pulled his hand back in a hurry, as Viktor pouted to himself. _Aww_ , he thought, _I was kind of starting to enjoy that..._  
  
As soon as they got off the ride and exited, Yuuri turned to Viktor and bowed his head low, " _I am so sorry! I mistook you for my friend, and I was just so scared that I-_ "  
  
**_"Yuuuuuuri!"_**  
  
Yuuri perked up at the sound of his name, "Phichit!" His friend ran up to him, a pout on his lips and another guy in tow, "I had wanted to ride with you! How _dare_ you ride with someone else!" Whining, he added, "I'm supposed to be your best friend!"  
  
"I know," he groaned, "I know, I'm sorry, Phichit."  
  
Sighing, Phichit stared at them for a moment and he leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "Hey, at least you got a total hottie to cling onto, huh?"  
  
Yuuri's face exploded in a blush, " _Phichit!_ "  
  
His friend only cackled in delight. Oh, he was _so_ holding this against him.  
  
The guy with Phichit had approached Viktor, eyes filled with mirth. "How was the ride, Viktor? Did you have fun?"  
  
Viktor shrugged and smiled, glancing at Yuuri, "It was... _interesting_." He couldn't say that he had enjoyed himself throroughly with the guy clinging onto his arm the entire ride - he'd have to ask him out first before admitting to that fact. Because look at that _adorable, little butt-_  
  
"So, you said your name was ' _so sorry_ '?" Viktor said jokingly, grinning.  
  
Yuuri blushed, "I'm Yuuri Katsuki. Nice to meet you, Viktor...?"  
  
" _Nikiforov_ ," he clarified. He took Yuuri's hand in his and squeezed, before giving it a small kiss. Yuuri's eyes widened and his blush deepened, " _Wha-_ "  
  
"Will you give me the honor of accompanying me for the rest of the day, Yuuri?" Smiling softly at the awe in Yuuri's eyes, "That is, if your friend doesn't mind..?"  
  
Phichit's eyes widened, "Oh _no_! Take him, please! I don't mind!" He grinned, "God knows how long Yuuri's been on a date. I just thank the heavens I dressed him up for today."  
  
_Oh no. A cutie with a horrible fashion sense?_ Viktor almost held a hand over his heart. It was such an endearing flaw. If things go well, Viktor would take it upon himself to correct Yuuri's ways and show him the world of fashion himself.  
  
"I can't _believe_ you," Yuuri sighed, glaring directly at his friend, "Next time you're having a hangover, see if I'd help..."  
  
"So?" Viktor squeezed his hand again, eyes hopeful, "Is it a yes?"  
  
Yuuri looked down at their hands. Earlier, he had literally freaked out, thinking that this stranger - Viktor - had thought he was disgusting and taking advantage of him and their situation, but somehow, he had found Yuuri _interesting_.  
  
Somehow, he had slipped through a parallel universe where he was actually interesting. He didn't know what to make of that, but he did know what to make of Viktor's proposal...  
  
"Sure," was all he said.

**Author's Note:**

> finally got a proper anitwt acct so if any of y'all wanna talk to me or smth, user is @zelocityy_ i don't bite hAHAHAHA ily!!


End file.
